Toshi Hyūga
"I will tower over you like the trees and crush you like the rocks." Theme Songs Background Born into the main branch of the Hyūga Clan, some might as seen this as a gift but not Toshi. From a young age he saw himself becoming the leader of his Clan. He couldn't trust this title to anybody not even his father who was the current leader. Growing up, Toshi began to see anyone that could possibly take the position of Clan leader from him as a threat and that included his little sister, Hitomi. With this, Toshi became cold and distant to her with no care to how she felt about the position. He started watching her and what she did. Even before the Academy years, he would criticize her for mess ups and mistakes. Taking great pride in pointing out her faults to not only her but to their father as well to prove that she was not worthy of the seat of Clan head. As Toshi became older, he became more cold towards people and absolutely frigged to Hitomi. His gaze was the cause of many boughts of crying for her and each time she turned and went away, he'd stand there with a smirk on his lips. The further away he pushed her, the better. The times in the private training area were the times that Toshi could take out those aggressions on Hitomi without the disapproval of their father. Time after time, he would strike her with the use of their Clan's technique of the Gentle Fist Style until she could not take any more and would fall defeated. This only strengthened his position that he was superior to her in his own mind. Many times he would not stop until his father called for him to do so, reminding him that there was no honor in beating on an already fallen opponent. While Hitomi was tended to by their mother, Kenta would show Toshi more techniques of the clan and speak to him of things that were going to be important for him to know in later years. "When I am shown how to use the Juinjutsu, I will have you branded with the branch house symbol and use it on you until there is nothing left of your brain." He said to Hitomi one night before retiring for bed. The Academy Years Toshi began his time in the Academy at the same time as, Hitomi. Feeling that he should have gone in earlier than her, he confronted his father about it in a flurry of hot anger. Kenta looked to his son and spoke simply. "Just because you are the oldest does not mean that you get everything you wish for when you want it to happen. There were reasons that you were not able to start last year and there fore, you began this year. I would count myself lucky if I were you. You can watch over your sister and have her watch your back as well, as much as she can at least." To that Toshi only grew to despise his family more. 'What wastes of flesh.' He thought to himself as he walked the path to get to the Academy. It was soon after that, Toshi began to hate the time that he spent with Kenta learning about their clan and their fighting style. More and more he would skip out on that time and claim that he forgot or he had other things to do. He would start learning other jutsu to use instead of those that the Hyūga Clan was famed for. Every morning, he would run off and find some place to meet up with his friends. They were the only ones that understood the way he looked at things. It was more like the fact that they were afraid that he would beat them up if they didn't agree with him. Yet in the eye of the town, Toshi remained a respectable child and a compliment to his family. Genin Years Shortly after graduation, Toshi had come to find out that he was on a team with Hitomi's best friend, Rin and that little wimp of an Inuzuka, Kuro. Another waste of his time, both of them. It seemed as if the world was trying to slow him down in his mission. He believed that Rin was a know it all and wanted nothing to do with the Uchiha child, especially since she hung out with his sister all the time. The Chūnin Exam The Chūnin Years The Jōnin Years Personality and Behavior Proper, level headed, approachable.. These are some of the comments people have made about Toshi's outwards personality, but on the inside he's not quite so calm. Although not hateful, he holds a grudge against anybody who is against him or his Clan. As the future leader of the Hyūga Clan, Toshi believes it's his right and honor to portray himself as a proper member of the hidden leaf, holding up it's laws and rules in order to keep the pride of his clan upon his shoulders. Toshi also believes that he is better than everyone else, believing that he is in a position of privilege and prestige. Likes and Dislikes Toshi likes to be the center of attention as well as show off his abilities thinking that it will only show how great he is. He likes power and almost craves more of it, stopping at nothing to obtain it. He hates anyone that goes against him, threatens his position as Clan leader or makes him out to be weak. Ambitions Toshi wishes to be the next Hyūga Clan Leader after his father, if not force him to resign and take his place. Appearance -Pictures soon to come- Abilities '''Byakugan - '''Like all Hyūga, Toshi was born with the ability to activate his Byakugan and harness the dōjutsu's abilities. When active, he is given a near 360º diameter field of vision minus a single blind spot just about the first thoracic vertebrae. Through constant usage, he has been able to strengthen the range he can see when focused in a specific area to 45 meters. '''Stamina - '''Being Hyūga, Toshi has a larger chakra reserve than most do and as such he also has better chakra usage with little to none wasted. He can fight for great lengths without falling tired from over usage of his chakra or physical endurance. '''Hand Seals - '''The many years of practice and training have paid off with the hand seals that he has to use for his arsenal of jutsu. Being able to use only one hand to complete many of them, he doesn't have to worry much about taking his eyes or his hand off his enemy while getting ready for another attack.